unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 10/Game
A bored T-2503, just standing in an empty white void, sighs. Suddenly, the Scratch Cat pounces onto the T-2503. THE SCRATCH CAT: Bow down to me! I will-- Still bored, the T-2503 transforms his right arm into a ion cannon, aims it at the Scratch Cat and fires it, vaporizing him. "The end." A record scratch is heard as it cuts to 2 people named Marc122 and Oobooglunk sitting in their desks nearby, storyboarding. OOBOOGLUNK: Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just abruptly end an RP. MARC122: (Hastily) Sorry! (Sigh) Alright. Marc122, continues storyboarding. OOBOOGLUNK: There you go. Cut to the ruins of the 9th Dimension coliseum. Sand clouds the sky, and the camera pans to the T-5001 and the T-2503 fighting the AC-2503 and her Wa-clones. The T-5001 fires an ion cannon blast at the frozen Mecha Sonic, freeing him. MECHA SONIC: Thank you. T-5001: No problem. COPYING DATA... The T-5001 copies the data of the T-2503, using it to spawn an army of clones. Then, the T-5001 changes back to its original form as the AC-2503 and her clones focus their power on Mecha Sonic. AC-2503: Take him alive! Don't let him transform! I'll handle the other two. T-5001: I don't think so. (To T-2503): Hey, remember that time you fought an army of my clones within the Sun's core? Cut years ago back to Mario's Adventure 5. The T-2501 (T-2503) and the T-5002 (T-5001)'s clones are fighting each other, while the two original robots do the same thing within the Sun's core. Then, it cuts back to the present. T-2503: Oh yeah. The T-2503 spawns clones of himself. AC-2503: (Astonished) Oh... The T-5001 clones and T-2503 clones spring into action, fighting off the AC-2503 clones. Meanwhile, the AC-2503 manages to paralyze Mecha Sonic with an electrified net. T-5001: Oh, no. The original! Stop her! The original T-2503 and the AC-2503 get into a time chase. First, the he chases her through the 60's Gotham City. The sound turns mono and the aspect ratio becomes 4:3. It is now the quality of a CRT TV. Meanwhile, Batman has caught up with the Joker. BATMAN: I got you this time! JOKER: Not this time! (Manical laugh) The Joker cartoonishly pulls out a Laughing Gas bomb, throws it at Batman and runs away, but he is unwittingly ran over by the T-2503 and the AC-2503. Surprisingly, the timeline didn't change much, except the Joker had to be in a hospital for a week around this time. AC-2503: You'll never catch me! The two robots chase each other onto the set of the original Super Mario Bros., where Mario is fighting Bowser in his fortress. BOWSER: Hrrrrgggghhhhh! Bowser breathes a series of fireballs at Mario, who shrinks after being hit. Another fireball hits the AC-2503, slowing it down for a split second. T-2503: I think I'm getting closer! Meanwhile during the production of Star Wars Episode 4, George Lucas is setting up the set for the Tatoonie scene. GEORGE LUCAS: Okay, Kenny Baker. Get into the R2-D2 costume. KENNY BAKER: Sure. Kenny Baker opens up the costume and gets inside it. He then closes it. R2-D2: (Morse code) (How do I look?) GEORGE LUCAS: You look... However, the T-2503 and the AC-2503, running at lightspeed, run over C-3PO, who is apparently Anthony Daniels in a C-3PO costume. ANTHONY DANIELS: Don't worry, it's fine, and so am I. GEORGE LUCAS: Hmmph, didn't see that coming. Anyway, get up, so I can start filming it! ANTHONY DANIELS: Uh...I'm pretty sure whatever that was just raced by so fast that it blew the script out of your hands. GEORGE LUCAS: Huh?! (Looks at hands) Oh, yeah. That's OK, I still have a general idea about what we're supposed to do. ANTHONY DANIELS: What?! GEORGE LUCAS: No, no, no--hear me out! I just saw this great show on TV called Flash Gordon or something... Meanwhile, the two robots run onto the set of a Michael Jackson concert. Michael Jackson leans forward, as he is doing the Thriller dance, just as the AC-2503 manages to leap over him. Since she is moving at light speed, nobody in the crowd notices her. However, the T-2503 got distracted, buys tickets to the concert and enjoys it. Outside it, the AC-2503 is waiting. AC-2503: (Sigh) I'm bored. (Thinking) Maybe I'll just blend in, so the T-2503 won't notice! The AC-2503 devours a streetlight nearby, but the T-2503 catches him. T-2503: Ha! Got ya red handed! Suddenly, Batman comes out of the sewers. BATMAN: Hey! The T-2503 and the AC-2503 look back at Batman. This time, however, it is his '80s variant. BATMAN: Who is responsible for damaging the timeline?! AC-2503: He is! BATMAN: (Pointing to the AC-2503) I can't trust you. YOU are the one who DAMAGED the timeline! (Looks at the T-2503) Thank you for helping me kill the Joker. The T-2503 puts the AC-2503's hands behind her and ties them together with handcuffs. AC-2503: Oh, is that right? Well, then... The AC-2503 transforms its hands into chainsaws and cuts through the handcuffs. Batman jumps back and uses his EMP rifle to paralyze the AC-2503, even though he isn't supposed to have it until 2012. BATMAN: A robot, huh? Figures. T-2503: Well, time to bring this junk to prison, and--WHAT?! The AC-2503 had disappeared. Turns out the EMP rifle barely worked on her. Meanwhine in the Phoenix Wright universe, the AC-2503, who is in the courtroom room lounge, pulls the couch, revealing Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey and Athena Cykes tied up, and with their mouths covered with duct tape. The sound becomes 5:1, the aspect ratio becomes 21:9 and the quality becomes 4K. She then rips the duct tape off Phoenix Wright's mouth. AC-2503: Ready for your execution?! (Evil smirk) PHOENIX WRIGHT: Wait! I can explain! Please don't kill us! The door to the lounge is constantly banged. ???: Come out now, or I'll rip you up! AC-2503: (Suspiciously) Who's there? The AC-2503 slowly walks to the constantly banged door. When she was about to pull open the door, dramatic music starts playing. Later, the door explodes, revealing Dick Gumshoe holding a MG-74. Then, the music intensifies instantly. DICK GUMSHOE: Aha! Now it's time for you to... The AC-2503 transforms her arms into Ultimate Annihilators. The music turns into a record scratch. DICK GUMSHOE: ...die. Dick Gumshoe drops his MG-74 and tears start coming out of his eyes. DICK GUMSHOE: (Whimpering) Mommy? Then, just as the AC-2503 is about to fire at Dick Gumshoe, but something crashes through the roof and lands on top of the evil robot. It turns out to be a clone of the T-5001. T-5001: I got this. The T-5001 fires an ion cannon blast at the AC-2503's head, melting it, and frees Phoenix Wright and his captured friends. T-5001: Now to see how the T-2503 is doing. Meanwhile back in the 80's, the T-2503 and Batman are humiliating Bane! The quality, sound format and aspect ratio reverts back unlike the present time scenes. Bane's mouth is covered with tape and his body is tied up with rope. T-2503: Hey Bane! You're so weak that you're always like-- (Mockingly) I'm Bane and I'm so weak that I need to make myself strong! T-2503's arm radar flashes red. Behind them, one of the buildings collapse, revealing the PW-2503 and MF-2503 fused to be the PF-2503, who is apparently PW-2503 sporting Maya Fey's clothes and hair, only stronger than the T-2503. He is the size of a giant. PF-2503: I have heard of YOUR so-called friend, who is a member of the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables. BATMAN: Huh?! What is that? (To T-2503) And what is this..."counsel"? T-2503: Stay back. This thing can potentially kill you, and I don't want the timeline damaged. The T-2503 transforms into Matt Engarde and pulls out a Mega Mushroom. He consumes it and becomes the same size as the PF-2503. T-2503: Hey, you're seriously gonna die if... The T-2503 then pulls out Deathstroke's sword. T-2503: ...you don't resist my supreme ninja-style fighting skills. The PF-2503 charges toward the T-2503 as he blocks it with his sword. The T-2503 tries slicing the PF-2503 with his sword, but it has no effect. PF-2503: That's where you're wrong. BATMAN: Hey, what do you two think you're doing?! This is my city! Batman pulls out his EMP rifle and aims it between the two robots. After several seconds, he lowers it and shakes his head. BATMAN: Nope, too risky. I might hit the wrong one by accident. I do, however, have a friend that just might help... Batman turns on his Bat-Radio and broadcasts an inaudible signal. A few seconds later, Superman lands next to him. SUPERMAN: What's up? BATMAN: That. Batman points at the two giant robots fighting above him. BATMAN: The one with the girly hair is evil. Don't hurt the other one. SUPERMAN: (Smirking) Oh, you'll owe me for this... Superman flies into the air, covering the PF-2503 with his freeze breath. T-2503: Yeah! Go eat freeze breath and die, PF-2503! The PF-2503 grins and transforms into a mountain of Kryptonite. SUPERMAN: Ooh! T-2503: Superman, it's a... Superman flies back to avoid becoming weaker, but falters after flying a few feet. His energy drained by the Kryptonite mountain, Superman begins to fall. BATMAN: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Batman springs into action, sprinting toward Superman and catching him mid-fall. BATMAN: There, we're even. Superman smiles weakly as his eyes close. BATMAN: (Frantically, to the T-2503) You! Robot guy! You have to expose him to the Sun's radiation. It's the only way for him to regain his strength! The mountain of Kryptonite transforms back into the PF-2503. PF-2503: I don't think so. The PF-2503 raises his foot to step on Batman, who manages to shoot the robot with his EMP rifle in the nick of time. He then whips out an electric Batarang and throws it at the PF-2503's foot, overloading its circuits. PF-2503: Really? Okay, you're all doomed, big time. The PF-2503 pulls the Batarang out of his foot and grabs Batman. Eventually, the T-2503 grabs Superman, flies up to space and holds Superman up to the Sun, effectively causing him to regain his strength. SUPERMAN: Thank you. Meanwhile, the PF-2503 is crushing Batman in the palm of his hand. BATMAN: Haaaaaaahhhh! PF-2503: You actually thought you could harm me? You're a dust speck. A fly. Flyman. Angered, Batman continues to struggle. Suddenly, the T-5001 appears on the PF-2503's giant forearm. T-5001: Phew! Finally cleaned up the 9th Dimension and sent a clone to... The T-5001 looks down at Batman, then up at the PF-2503. T-5001: ...guard it. PF-2503: Oh, good! I was wondering when you'd show up. The T-5001 slices through the PF-2503's arm with an ion cannon, causing it to fall to the ground. Batman is still trapped within it. PF-2503: Oh, now you are dead. The PF-2503 transforms its other arm into an Ultimate Annihilator, firing at the T-5001. The latter manages to teleport out of the way as the resulting black hole begins to suck up the PF-2503's arm. BATMAN: Help! It's sucking me in! Suddenly, Superman flies in and pulls Batman out of the arm's grasp. SUPERMAN: Don't worry. I got your back. BATMAN: Oh, good. You're OK. SUPERMAN: Wow, you're showing empathy? Never thought I'd see the day. Meanwhile, the PF-2503 has transformed its arm-stump into a tiny factory, effectively regenerating its robotic appendage. While the T-5001 is distracted by the PF-2503's other arm, the robot begins to swing its newly repaired fist downward. BATMAN: Look out! The T-5001 looks up, but is too late. The PF-2503's fist smushes it entirely. Meanwhile in space, the T-2503 uses his security cam-device to watch Superman and Batman fighting the PF-2503. T-2503: I'm breaking the fusion! The T-2503 transforms into a DC Retroactive-styled Green Lantern and flies to Superman and Batman, only to see them in the PF-2503's fist. BATMAN: Green Lantern, help! T-2503: Don't worry, I'll save you! Power Ring, activate! The T-2503 materializes a giant hammer the same way Green Lantern did. PF-2503: Ahh... Green Lantern. Nice to see you--OW! The T-2503 hits the PF-2503's other hand, releasing Superman and Batman. T-2503: Nothing can-- Suddenly, Jar Jar Binks appear out of nowhere. JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa like superheroes and 2 robot-- The record scrach is heard again as it cuts back to Marc122 and Oobooglunk, this time, animating this RP with Autodesk Maya. OOBOOGLUNK: What the heck was that?! Why do we have Jar Jar Binks all of a sudden? MARC122: I'm sorry! Jar Jar's the worst character. OOBOOGLUNK: Good. Cut back to the cut-off scene. T-2503: Nothing can stop me. PF-2503: Graaaaahhhhh! The PF-2503 transforms into a Kryptonite version of the Hulk, re-growing its limbs. It has, however, become a bit smaller than before. BATMAN: Hey, it shrank! This gives me an idea... Then, the T-5001 rises once again as Sovereign Blargatron. BATMAN: H...huh? T-5001: I regenerate with a new form each time I'm killed. No time to focus on that, though. We've got an enemy to kill. Batman nods, throwing a bolas at the PF-2503's feet. The evil robot trips, falls over, and snaps the bolas with his thighs alone. SUPERMAN: Bats, you're not gonna stop him that... BATMAN: It's fine. Trust me. As the two superheroes are talking, the T-5001 runs up behind the PF-2503 and Butt Pounds the back of its head before it can get up. PF-2503: Ughhhhh... T-5001: T-2503, now! Finish him! The T-2503 pulls out another Mega Mushroom and eats it. He becomes sightly larger. Then, he transforms into a giant 80's Black Adam. He then grabs the PF-2503. T-2503: SHAZAM!!!! The T-2503 throws the PF-2503 into the ground. He rapidly roundhouse kicks him several times. Finally, he fires his laz0r against the PW-2503. It has finally broke their fusion, turning the PF-2503 into the PW-2503 and the MF-2503. They have been severely damaged and they are slowly melting. T-2503: Die. The T-2503 pulls out a bucket of lava and releases the incredibly hot red liquid on the rip-off copies. They are now quickly melting away. PW-2503: (Distorted voice) You haven't met.. ...Mr. SDK-2503 (Mr. Shelly De Killer-2503)... They have completely melted. T-2503: Phew. Time to go back to the present, but before I do that, I'll undo the time paradoxes. The T-2503 pulls out his time-paradox eraser device and activates it, undoing all the damages caused in the timeline. It also undoes the damaged done here. T-2503 Bye, Batman and Superman. BATMAN and SUPERMAN: Bye. The T-2503 disappears into the present. 1 month later, the T-2503 has become the most powerful member of the Lower Counsel of Undefeatables, but not only that, but he became the police chief of the LAPD. The sound format, aspect ratio and quality has become like today's feature films. Meanwhile at a bank, there is a robbery. AWPHYSAUR: All right, T-2503, I'm sending you on one of the most dangerous cases we've received so far. There's a bank robbery going on at the East Los Angeles Bank...and you won't believe who the perpetrator is! T-2503: I can handle it. Anyway--What is it, Ms. Awphysaur?! AWPHYSAUR: We've identified him as Shelly de Killer, the last of a long line of renowned assassins. Moreover, he appears to be using technology that has only been associated with the likes of you. Our forensics experts are baffled. Get on it! T-2503: Yes! The T-2503 runs downstairs in the main room of the police station. T-2503: Police! We've got a bank to save. Meanwhile, Shelly De Killer is stealing credit cards from innocent citizens inside the bank. SHELLY DE KILLER: (Manical laugh) This is the best thing that has happened to me! Just then, several police cars, trucks and S.W.A.T trucks arrive. The T-2503 jumps out from a police car near Shelly, ninja-style. He holds a M4 assault rifle, aiming it at Shelly. T-2503: Freeze! Or we'll use force! SHELLY DE KILLER: Nice try. Force this! Shelly De Killer pulls out a sword from his back, slows time down using it and slices the enforcement vehicles, causing them to explode. Suddenly, Batman arrives in his 1940s form. BATMAN: Hey there, T-2503! I'm here to help you and save the day! By the way, thank you for reversing all the time paradoxes in the past. One of them, by the way, was the DC universe reboot where I go from a private investigator into a vigilante. AWPHYSAUR: Ah, good. Batman's here. (To Batman) Unfortunately, sir, we're going to have to ask you to stay out of this case. The police are already covering it, and any external forces are usually not qualified to deal with this sort of thing. BATMAN: (Sigh) Alright. I'll watch. The T-2503 and Shelly de Killer continue fighting. T-2503: Why... wont... you die?! SHELLY DE KILLER: I refuse to die! The T-2503 blasts an ion cannon at Shelly de Killer. T-2503: Wait a second, if you acted like the real Shelly de Killer and had your skills greatly improved from Shelly's, then... You ARE the SDK-2503! SDK-2503: Congratulations. You just revealed my true identity. I'm not Shelly de Killer, I'm an exact copy of you, only evil! The SDK-2503 transforms his arms into liquid-proof electric daggers. T-2503: Okay. Now I'm doomed. The SDK-2503 tries slashing the T-2503, but the original robot manages to dodge it. T-2503: Too bad. I learned to dodge all by myself by downloading all dodge moves from the Internet! Just then, Batman snaps his fingers as he gets an idea. BATMAN: The Internet! That reminds me--I can contact my sidekick, Robin, the Boy Wonder! Batman contacts Robin via the radio in his utility belt. BATMAN: Robin, I need you to get over here, now. ROBIN: On it. Suddenly, Robin appears out of nowhere and lands next to Batman. BATMAN: Wait, don't do anything! We haven't been authorized to interfere yet. ROBIN: Don't worry. (To T-2503) Hey! T-2503! Can you authorize us to help you fight the SDK-2503? For a split second, Robin's right hand (which Batman cannot see, as Robin is standing at Batman's right side) transforms into an ion cannon and back into a normal hand. Robin winks, smirking. T-2503: (Thinking) Umm... I don't know if I would allow those two to fight them, because Robin might be a evil robot! Alright. (To Awphysaur) Umm, this case got more dangerous, so can you please allow these two to interfere? AWPHYSAUR: Umm.... Sure? T-2503: Thank you. (To Batman and Robin) Okay, she said yes. BATMAN: All right! Now-- ROBIN: WOO-HOO! Batman, stay there! Let's get rolling! Robin jumps into the air, transforming into the T-5001 in his Sovereign Blargatron form. He absorbs a Star and jumps at the SDK-2503, who tries to teleport away. However, he appears in front of Batman, who thinks quickly and grabs the SDK-2503's wrists. The two combatants begin to wrestle as Batman points the SDK-T503's daggers at his own chest, then falls backward. The SDK-2503 ends up stabbing itself with its own weapons, electrocuting itself and short-circuiting. T-5001: Whoa. You did it, Batman! You defeated him! Batman rolls out from underneath the robot and marches over to the T-5001. BATMAN: Yeah, I did, but you've got some explaining to do. Where's the real Robin?! The T-5001 pauses. T-5001: Uh...I don't remember. Batman grabs the T-5001 by the neck and lifts it up to his face. BATMAN: (Growling) If you...don't tell me...where he is... T-5001: No, no, no! I swear I can't remember! I remember seeing him hiding behind a tree, trying to radio you, and I something come up from behind me! The next thing I remember, I saw Robin being dragged away by a group of people in black suits! His radio was still on the ground, and I heard your voice calling his name. Frantically, I copied Robin's appearance and teleported here! BATMAN: That would explain why you got here so quickly. T-5001: Yes! AWPHYSAUR: What's going on here?! T-2503: We defeated the SDK-2503, and--Not again! The SDK-2503 survived. He then unleashes Hell by grabbing Awphysaur and throwing her into the sun. T-2503: And now he's gone berserk. Suddenly, a news truck arrives. Lois Lane steps out of it. LOIS LANE: (To cameraman) All right, be sure to get my good side...(Into camera) Good afternoon, everybody! Lois Lane here, with the Daily Planet News. BATMAN: Oh, look! She's been promoted to TV reporter. LOIS LANE: Joining me is Clark Kent, with some additional coverage on the story. Clark? Clark Kent steps out of the news van and stands in front of the camera. Batman smirks. CLARK KENT: Hi there! We're, uh, on the scene of a very peculiar bank robbery that, apparently, has escalated. LOIS LANE: That's right, Clark. Apparently, the perpetrator of the crime was renowned assassin Shelly de Killer... Just then, the SDK-2503 shoots Lois and the cameraman with an Ultimate Annihilator, swallowing them both up in a miniature black hole. Clark jumps back with super-speed, changing into the 1940s version of Superman (along with more powers than most people may be aware of, such as obliterating solar systems with a single sneeze). T-5001: Hey, I just realized--Superman is really Clark Kent! Suddenly, a flash of blinding light covers everything around our heroes and erases everyone's memory. SUPERMAN: Wait, what am I doing here? And why am I in my Superman outfit? T-5001: Likewise, but without the Superman part. What's going on? Suddenly, the air above our heroes begins to shimmer. Squadala Man comes into view on his magic carpet; accompanying him are George W. Bush, Barack Obama, John McCain, Hillary Clinton, Gordon Brown, Shigeru Miyamoto, and The King. They are all in their "Men in the Suits" garb. JOHN MCCAIN: I still think we shouldn't have blown our cover. BARACK OBAMA: It was necessary. (To Squadala Man) Lower us. SDK-2503: I am all of your versions of Death. T-2503: Everyone, let's fight him! Superman engages the SDK-2503, punching it 100 times before anyone can blink. However, it manages to block all of his punches. Then, Superman freezes the SDK-2503 with his freeze breath as the T-5001 jumps in. It uses a Mini Mushroom to decrease its size as well as increase its speed and agility, leaping into the air as the SDK-2503 breaks out of the ice. SUPERMAN: How-- T-5001: Called it. Use your super-breath! Superman uses his super-breath as the T-5001 begins to spin around in mid-air as it is carried by Superman's breath. SDK-2503: Hah! You really think that-- The T-5001 uses another Mini Mushroom to become nearly microscopic, then enters the SDK-2503's nasal cavity. SDK-2503: Gah! What's in my...ahh...ahh...CHOO! The SDK-2503 sneezes the tiny T-5001 back out, which gives Batman an idea. He reaches down and scoops up a handful of dust from the ground. GEORGE W. BUSH: Hey, Batty! What do you think you're doing? BATMAN: Superman, hold still. SUPERMAN: Why? Batman throws the dust in Superman's face, prompting him to sneeze in the SDK-2503's direction. Luckily, Superman is facing slightly upward, so nothing on the ground is harmed. However, the SDK-2503 is catapulted into space, the Men in the Suits are knocked onto the ground, and the T-5001 is obliterated. T-2503: T-5001? What happened to-- Jar Jar Binks pops out of nowhere again and begins annoying the T-2503. JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa like-- Cut back again to Marc122 and Oobooglunk. They are voice acting the T-2503, T-5001, the Men in the Suits and the SDK-2503. OOBOOGLUNK: Once again, you suddenly thought about Jar Jar again. MARC122: I'm sorry! Carry on. OOBOOGLUNK: Alright. MARC122: (Mimics T-2503's voice) T-5001? Cut back to the last scene. T-2503: What happened to you? Cricket sounds. T-2503: T-5001! Come back! (Crying) Then, Barack Obama gets up and tries conforting the T-2503. BARACK OBAMA: There there, T-2503. He'll come-- T-2503: (Crying) No he won't. BARACK OBAMA: Wow. I never thought that the T-5001 is destroyed for real. Time to arrange his funeral. Meanwhile, a microscopic T-5001 is looking up at his friends in his newly regenerated Mecha Sonic form. T-5001: Hey! Hey, guys! I'm not dead! No one hears him. T-5001: And I'm all out of Mushrooms. Well, this is a fine pickle. Back to Barack Obama and the T-2503. T-2503: Wait! I think I heard something. T-5001: Hey! I'm over here! SUPERMAN: Oh, yeah! I heard that, too. It's coming from below us somewhere! T-2503: He's in the-- An ion cannon blasts from Superman: the SDK-2503 has possessed him. T-2503: What the?! SDK-2503: I got ya good! Anyway, you better die! BARACK OBAMA: Squadala Man, do your thing. Squadala Man uses his magic to freeze time, but only manages to slow the SDK-2503 down a bit. SQUADALA MAN: He's...too strong! BARACK OBAMA: How?! SQUADALA MAN: I don't know! SDK-2503: Not telling y0u! (Thinking) I drank the tears from the T-2503! T-2503: Wait a sec! Let's revisit Susan and Mary! SQUADALA MAN: You mean Mary's hologram? T-2503: Yes. SDK-2503: You cannot hide from-- The Men in the Suits, the T-5001 and the T-2503 have disappeared. SDK-2503: ...me. Anyway, I can track them! (Manical laugh) Meanwhile in the Johnny Test universe. They are in Susan and Mary's hologram's lab. MARY'S HOLOGRAM: So, you want to be upgraded so you're stronger than him? T-2503: Yes! Mary's hologram flickers out as the mutation machine (which was originally made to transform Johnny Test into Johnny-X) opens up so the T-2503 can step into it. BATMAN: Hm...perhaps we should all step into this machine! After all, nine people can work together better than one! (Thinking) Then I can counter Squadala Man's magic...if he and the other Men in the Suits are truly the mysterious kidnappers of Robin that the other robot described! SUSAN: Yes. It will work. All of you into the mutation machine. They all step into the machine except for Susan and Mary's hologram. SUSAN: Ready? T-2503: Yes! Susan pulls the lever. A green beam in the chamber beams the heroes. When the mutation is done, the people inside the machine are now wearing X-suits except for the T-2503. They step out of the machine. T-2504: Call me the T-2504 now, because I can do unlimited telekinesis, stretch any of my limbs and jump really high! Plus I have extra strength. SUSAN: Perfect! now to destroy the SDK-2503 once and for-- Without warning, the SDK-2503 destroys the door to the lab, and he is holding a Deleter Gun. He is no longer slown down. SDK-2503: Surprise, idiots! SUSAN: Run! The SDK-2503 fires the Deleter Gun at Susan, causing her to disappear without a trace. He then pickpockets the T-2503, stealing 2012 Batman's EMP rifle and fires it at Mary's hologram, causing it to black out. He destroys the hologram orb with it and breaks the rifle apart. The only things left from them is a piece of a red hair and a hologram orb piece. He shows the Deleter Gun to them. SDK-2503: This baby can obliterate a person or a thing in one shot without a trace! Now that both of your so-called creators are dead, you're all next. You must die! BARACK OBAMA-X: Squadala Man, execute the procedure! SQUADALA MAN-X: That's Squadala Man X'' now. Squadala Man casts a spell on the SDK-2503, but the latter teleports behind him and holds the Deleter Gun to his head. SDK-2503: Now, nobody move, or... Suddenly, Batman-X throws a Batarang at the Deleter Gun, knocking it out of the SDK-2503's hands. SDK-2503: Oh, no you didn't. The SDK-2503 transforms its arms into ion cannons, firing them both at Squadala Man-X. The latter manages to duck in time as Batman-X tackles the SDK-2503 with super-speed. BATMAN-X: Now, I'll make sure you can't do that again. Batman-X uses his heat vision to slice off the SDK-2503's arms. SDK-2503: And I'll...make sure... The SDK-2503 transforms into a copy of Batman-X. SDK-2503: That...you...can't, either... Batman-X jumps back as the SDK-2503 shoots heat vision at him, but it hits the ceiling instead. The light fixtures begin to flicker as the lights go out. T-2504: (''Thinking) I'm calling the other Undefeatables. Meanwhile, at the Undefeatables' Palace, Cyber-Dee's visor begins to beep. He presses a button on its side. CYBER-DEE: T-2503? That you? T-2504: Yes, but call me the T-2504 now! Anyway, we're trying to destroy the SDK-2503, but he's too strong to destroy! Plus, I'm the strongest member of the Lower Counsel of Undefeatables! CYBER-DEE: I know; you and a group of friends took down a clone of the T-5001 at one point. We do have some worthy members, though. One of them is Jesus Christ! ...Anyway, a lot of the Undefeatables are gone right now, since your bootleg copies are cloning themselves and spreading out of the 9th Dimension and across the universe. Some of us are left, though, so we'll be there in a sec. Soon, Herobrine (a member of the Lower Counsel) teleports the remaining Undefeatables into Susan and Mary's lab. They are Cyber-Dee, Marx, Bruce Lee, and Squilliam Fancyson. T-2504: Good, you're here. What happened to your popularity, Bruce? BRUCE LEE: No time to talk. Just then, the SDK-2503 grabs the T-2504 and throws him. T-2504: Dude, what the heck?! What that necessary? SDK-2503: Yes! Nico Robin programmed me to do that! You're doomed! Meet my new gang. The Crime Extremists! The J-2503, the HQ-2503, the DS-2503 and the B-2503 jump out from Johnny Test's treehouse into Susan and Mary's lab. J-2503: You're right! Want laughing gas in your face, Defeatables?! T-2504: Umm, no thanks. J-2503: Here you go! BATMAN-X: (To himself) Uh-oh...no problem, this is just like one of my encounters with the Joker! As the only light in the room comes from the robots, Batman-X remains invisible. Laughing gas fills the air as everybody holds their breath. The Men in the Suits, being less powerful than the Undefeatables, can't hold their breath for as long and fall to the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Batman-X has put on a gas mask and teleported behind the SDK-2503. BATMAN-X: Don't touch those men. I need them alive. As the SDK-2503 wheels around, Batman-X teleports behind him as the other robots pounce onto the place where Batman-X just was. The robots all fire their ion cannons, hitting each other. SDK-2503: Oh Bruce! Eat THIS! The SDK-2503 grabs Bruce Lee and kicks his face. BRUCE LEE: Ow! H..Huh? The B-2503 Butt Pounds him. BRUCE LEE: Oof! Bruce Lee accidentally inhales the laughing gas and drops to the ground, unconscious. CYBER-DEE: Hmm-hmm-hmm. Hmm-hmm! (That's enough. Get them!) Marx uses his wings to drive the laughing gas away, but the evil robots just spray more. MARX: It's...no use! We can't hold them off for much longer! CYBER-DEE: Hmmmmm-hmm-hmm. Hmm-hmmm-hm-hm-hmmm! (Don't give up. We're Undefeatables, dammit!) MARX: Yeah, but technically, so are they! Suddenly, the T-5001 teleports into the room in his Enerjak form. Glancing around, he uses reality manipulation to erase the evil robots from existence. MARX: ...Seriously? T-5001: Ouch. Not even a "thank you". CYBER-DEE: You made it! MARX: T-5001, people were on the verge of death over here. Undefeatables, no less. The knocked-out Undefeatables regain consciousness as they see Batman-X, who has tied up the Men in the Suits. T-5001: See? They're perfectly fine! Nobody was harmed and Batman what on Earth are you doing. BATMAN-X: You described a group of men in suits earlier. The ones who kidnapped Robin. T-5001: Batman, I hardly... GEORGE W. BUSH: Yes! It was us! (Bawls) BARACK OBAMA: Dubya, seriously? GEORGE W. BUSH: Don't call me that. And we're not exactly in a position to negotiate--''hrk!'' Batman-X holds a Batarang to George W. Bush's throat. BATMAN: (Through gritted teeth) Talk. When. Where. Why. GEORGE W. BUSH: He's perfectly safe, back at the Black House! It's all just part of the bigger picture! BATMAN-X: What "bigger picture"? JOHN MCCAIN: Is it really not obvious? T-2504, you should know something about this. It concerns you too. BARACK OBAMA: We set up a chain of events in order to see if an Undefeatable could defeat another Undefeatable. T-2504: Umm, Robin's at the Titans Tower, right? Meanwhile in the Titans Tower in the DC Universe. Robin is just sitting in the couch along with Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Back to the Test house. BATMAN-X: Yeah, that figures. T-5001: Hold up. This doesn't make any sense. Why would you kidnap Robin to make an Undefeatable fight another Undefeatable...and then lie about where he is? BARACK OBAMA: It's the least of what we've done. SQUADALA MAN: We kidnapped Bob the Builder and tried to kidnap his evil apprentice to stop them from boarding the plane to Yoshi's Island. We were the ones who pointed the corrupted T-5001 clone toward the house where Mordecai and Rigby were visiting. We rescued him after the ensuing battle and allowed him to bring Peach to his cabin. MARX: What?! BARACK OBAMA: We then disposed of your "T-2500" companion; he was too dangerous to leave as he was, half-transformed in the middle of the city. We were also the ones who salvaged the T-5001's original data to let the experiment continue. SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: And it was my Revival Machine that you were able to use to resurrect yourself...T-5001. T-5001: Hey! I didn't need any help! SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: No, but then you would have lived out your life as a neuron and, separately, as a planet. T-5001: I could--and would--have joined together once again! SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: But, again, the experiment would have discontinued. BARACK OBAMA: You get the idea. T-2504: Anyway, I'll just revive Susan and Mary. BATMAN-X: But...that's despicable! How could you do such a thing? BARACK OBAMA: We "puny mortals" have no way to measure your power. We had to measure your abilities and overall hierarchy so we could investigate this "higher power". T-5001: Oh, I see. Here, T-2504, you revive Susan and Mary--with your tears, probably--and I'll handle this situation. BARACK OBAMA: Revive who with your what?! T-5001: Uh-oh... T-2503: Mr. Miyamoto, do you have a portable Revival Machine? SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: Oh. Um...no, but it'd be no trouble to bring mine over. Right, Squadala Man? SQUADALA MAN: (Sighs) Right. Of course. The Men in the Suits zip away on Squadala Man's magic carpet to retrieve the Revival Machine. T-5001: Phew! That was a close call. MARX: Are you insane? If you'd let them figure out the secret of Chuck Norris' Tears-- CYBER-DEE: Which, by the way, the T-2504 can also shed for some reason-- T-5001: He's a shape-shifter, like me. It makes sense. T-2504: Yeah, and-- The Straw Hat Pirates including Nico Robin bust into the lab and begin assaulting the T-2504 and the T-5001 with sharpened axes. NICO ROBIN: You erased my robot copies! T-5001: WHAAAAAAT?! But you died! I saw you die when Meta Ridley strangled you! NICO ROBIN: Oh, I got my wind back when you teleported him away. Thanks for that, by the way. T-5001: Oh, no, no, no. This is not happening right now. The T-5001 makes all the pirates' weapons disappear with a wave of its hand. NICO ROBIN: Wha?! Okay, that's it. MONKEY: I got this! Monkey uses his stretchy arms to punch the T-5001, who is taken by surprise. T-5001: WHOA, you almost hurt me! The T-5001 surrounds Monkey in a bubble of Chaos Energy. T-5001: See that? It's going to shrink in size unless you meet our demands. NICO ROBIN: (Thinking) I got a idea! (Out loud) Okay, Monkey. Stop. We surrender. T-5001: We win. Now... The T-5001 downgrades to Mecha Sonic. T-2504: Now it's time for you to go to jail! NICO ROBIN: Never mind! Monkey, pickpocket the T-2504 and steal an EMP bomb! T-5001: Shoot. Monkey steals an EMP bomb, holding it up with his stretchy arms. MONKEY: One move and we drop this! MARX: T-5001, you are the most idiotic-- Batman-X teleports behind Monkey and knocks him out cold, taking the EMP bomb for himself. NICO ROBIN: Hey! RORONOA ZORO: What's your deal? You guys aren't even attacking us! CYBER-DEE: We don't need to. We've already taken away your weapons and knocked your only decent fighter out cold. BATMAN-X: You're welcome. RORONOA ZORO: Oh, that is it! T-2504: Pfft. Whatever. I can kill those idiotic pirates, but for right now, I'll revive Susan and Mary. The T-2504 walks up to the leftovers of Susan and Mary, inadvertently stepping on Nico Robin. He picks up the leftovers, just in time for the Men in the Suits to arrive with a Revival Machine. T-2504: Oh, good. You're here. The Men in the Suits put down the Revival Machine as the T-2504 runs to the machine. He opens the machine, puts in the leftovers and activates it. It revived both Susan and Mary. Plus the hologram orb itself. NICO ROBIN: Destroy all of them! BATMAN-X: Not on my watch! Batman-X teleports behind each pirate and knocks them out with his super strength. BATMAN-X: Now, Men in the Suits, listen here... GEORGE W. BUSH: Uh-oh...we're in trouble... T-5001: Huh? Why? Is it because of that "experiment"? Because, honestly, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. A severely injured Roronoa Zoro pulls outa walkie-talkie. RORONOA ZORO: J-2503, HQ-2503 and B-2503, now! However, the reality alter didn't work on the 2503 clones. The robots reveal themselves after instantly transforming into lab objects the moment the T-5001 alters reality to erase the evil robots. Nico Robin, also badly injured, taunts the T-2504. NICO ROBIN: G-g-gotcha....didn't-(cough) ..tell ya that my robots can't be--(cough cough) ...reality-altered. T-5001: Oh, good. They must've had the built-in paradox eraser thingy that prevents reality from being altered. The robots laugh and pounce on the Undefeatables. T-5001: Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. The T-5001 spin-jumps into the J-2503, Marx Shoop da Whoops the HQ-2503, and Cyber-Dee lasers the B-2503. All of them die except the J-2503, who is still severely injured. J-2503: Can't...defeat me...that easily... The J-2503 transforms into a miniature black hole, sucking in the T-5001. It also begins to suck in Batman-X, who throws his EMP bomb from earlier into the black hole. It emits a massive flash as the T-5001 shoots out of it (in his Enerjak form) and the black hole turns back into the J-2503, who is out for the count. J-2503: Must...stay...strong... T-2504: You're under arrest for mass destruction! J-2503: I failed you.....HQ-2503... As the J-2503 loses consciousness, the T-2504 grabs him and teleports him to Alcatraz. T-2504: In you go, now. The T-2503 uses his telekinesis to open the cell door, throws the J-2503 into the cell and closes the door. T-2504: Bye bye. I "hope" you laugh to death in there forever. Meanwhile, at Mary and Susan Test's lab... MARX: Did Batman just...defeat one of the Undefeatables? T-5001: Well, it was a bootleg... MARX: Still. T-5001: And he has mutant powers... MARX: Still. CYBER-DEE: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? T-5001: You're not serious. BATMAN-X: What ''is going on?! MARX and CYBER-DEE: (''Gleefully) Time for somebody to get a PRRRRROMOTION! The T-5001 facepalms. T-5001: Fine. But I'm taking his powers away to see if he's still good enough. The T-5001 takes away Batman-X's powers by draining them out of his suit. He is now just an ordinary version of Batman. BATMAN: What did you just do?! T-5001: My colleagues here want to promote you to Undefeatable status. However, since you used your mutant powers to defeat that boot-legged copy, I consider this unfair. MARX: Hey, what? CYBER-DEE: Oh, just get this over with. T-5001: Batman, I challenge you to a duel to be promoted to Undefeatable status and take your place among gods. BATMAN: Very well. Name your terms. The T-5001 disappears in a swirl of green energy, re-appearing as Mecha Sonic. T-5001: Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Now, finish me off! BATMAN: What? T-5001: Go ahead! Fight me! MARX: I bet you he's gonna do it faster than the T-2504 did. CYBER-DEE: No way. The T-5001's a toughie. MARX: Can't wait for him to see this... Just the, the T-2504 teleports back here, holding a bag of popcorn. T-2504: Mmm... popcorn. CYBER-DEE: Wait, you're a robot. How can you eat? MARX: Cyber-Dee, you don't even have a mouth. CYBER-DEE: Touche. Meanwhile, the T-5001 has dashed toward Batman at super-sonic speed, but Batman has already thrown his bolas at the T-5001's legs. As the robot trips and falls, Batman throws an electric Batarang at him, short-circuiting his systems. T-5001: Not...done...yet... The T-5001 sparks for a moment and Spin Dashes toward Batman, cutting through the bolas wrapping his feet. Batman jumps out of the way and throws an explosive Batarang in front of the T-5001, blowing a hole in the wall. T-5001: Ha! You mi-- The T-5001 sails out of the lab and lands outside. MARX: Wow. Rookie mistake. The T-5001 jumps back into the building, clearly slowed down. T-5001: You're...gonna...have to do...better than that... Batman jump-kicks the T-5001 in the face, knocking him back out. This time, he does not return. T-2504: My mouth bottom has an incinerator built in. The T-2504 pulls out a boxing corner man outfit and wears it. He runs up to the T-5001, counting up to 10. T-2504: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! T-5001: Ouch. The T-5001 begins to melt into a puddle of goo, which slowly reforms into Enerjak. T-2504: Fight! T-5001: Wait, no. I'm not g-- Batman leaps out of the hole in the wall, jumping on top of the T-5001 and throwing some mysterious pills in its face. T-5001: Hey, ow! Fight's over! Wait, what's going...on... BATMAN: This stuff's got a name as long as your arm. Originally developed for military purposes. The effects range from re-living your worst nightmare to literally dying of fright. Marx and Cyber-Dee follow Batman out of the blown-up building. T-5001: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! MARX: (Whistling in admiration) Wow, he got him good. That form is usually what brings our opponents down. CYBER-DEE: Wait, he's a robot. Why can he feel fear? T-5001: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! MARX: Well, he does have a pretty realistic mind... T-5001: MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!! CYBER-DEE: And he doesn't need to breathe. Why would he breathe in the gas? T-5001: OK, you got me. I was faking. But you did a good job, Batman. BATMAN: What?! T-5001: You won, as per our terms! You're an Undefeatable now! All you have to do is-- BATMAN: Don't you dare patronize me! I can defeat you for real. T-5001: And you did! My Mecha Sonic form is actually pretty strong. BATMAN: No, I mean... MARX: Fight! Fight! Fight! CYBER-DEE: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! T-5001: You guys are terrible. MARX: Hey, he's a pretty good fighter! T-2504, what do you think? T-2504: Umm... good. Meanwhile at Alcatraz, the J-2503 awakens from his EMP discharge. Inside the cell is the Wa-2503, who has been there since Mario's Adventure 8. Apparently, only his clones were defeated, but the original managed to escape. J-2503: (Groans) How...did I get here... WA-2503: You have been there for just 3 minutes. I couldn't teleport out of there, so what about you? J-2503: I'll...try... The J-2503 tries to teleport out of Alcatraz, but is held in place by a magic seal. J-2503: Huh. We're...sealed in somehow. Meanwhile, back at Susan and Mary's lab... BATMAN: I'll defeat you once and for all! T-5001: Batman, don't go overboard with this... Batman pounces onto the T-5001, but he blasts Batman with a volley of Chaos Spears. BATMAN: Aaaarrrrrrgh! Batman keels over, dead. T-5001: All right, somebody put him in the Revival Machine. Marx carries Batman into the Revival Machine and brings him back to life. BATMAN: What...happened? T-5001: Nothing at all! Don't worry about it. Meanwhile, in Alcatraz... WA-2503: Maybe try breaking the cell bars? The J-2503 bangs on the cell doors. J-2503: Let...me...OUT! (Stops) Wait a second, maybe we should destroy this place! WA-2503: Great idea! The J-2503 pulls out a nuclear bomb and throws it at the cell bars. This effectively destroys Alcatraz, blowing away the Wa-2503 and the J-2503, landing in New York City, where they are humiliated by several citizens, including Superman. SUPERMAN: Oh, look at this! If you two robots start causing any more trouble... J-2503: Stop it! RANDOM CITIZEN: Yeah, if you do that, Superman's gonna kick your batteries! J-2503: Wa-2503, who in the world ruined our reputation?! (Out loud) That's ENOUGH! The J-2503 starts becoming the height of the Burj Khalifa. J-2503: Now you'll face my wrath. The Wa-2503 grows to the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro. WA-2503: Likewise! The two robots destroy half of New York simply by growing and pushing the buildings apart. The citizens run away in a panic as about half of them are flattened. SUPERMAN: No! How dare you?! Superman flies up to face the Wa-2503 and sears the robot's face with heat vision. However, it has no effect. WA-2503: Hah! You think you can stop me?! The Wa-2503 sticks out its tongue and transforms it into Kryptonite. SUPERMAN: Y--you're...kidding... WA-2503: Wa-ha-haaa! Oh, how the mighty have fallen before us! Superman rockets off into space and flies closer to the Sun, gaining strength from it, and uses his freeze-breath to cool down a portion of the Sun in the shape of the Bat-Signal. J-2503: Think you can destroy us, eh?! A fusion of Batman and the T-2504, which is the BT-2504, jumps in. BT-2504: Stop. WA-2503: Or else...? Suddenly, the T-5001 appears in a swirl of green energy, followed by Marx, Cyber-Dee, Herobrine, and Bruce Lee. T-5001: Or else we kick your butts. WA-2503: Oh, I'm sure. You realize I'm big enough to step on you, right? T-5001: Hang on, guys. This might take some effort. Hyaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! The T-5001's energy swirls around the other Undefeatables, making them grow as massive as the Wa-2503 and twice as massive as the J-2503. J-2503: Oh, I see how it is. The J-2503 uses his rocket-feet to fly to the same level as the other combatants. J-2503: One move and I'll fill the world with laughing gas! Including you all! BRUCE LEE: Your trick will not work twice in a row. MARX: Fool us once... CYBER-DEE: ...And get a laser to the face. Cyber-Dee shoots a laser at the J-2503's face. MARX: Um...that wasn't very smart...but OK. Let's go with that. CYBER-DEE: Hey, T-5001! You got some sort of oxygen-converting power or something? T-5001: C--c--can't... The T-5001's powers expire as the giant Undefeatables shrink down to normal size. T-5001: (Gasps) I do...but it'll require 100% of my power. Can you guys hold them off without becoming huge? MARX: By all means! The J-2503 pulls out a giant laughing gas bomb and throws it into the ground, filling the whole Earth with laughing gas. BT-2503: Mmm...mmm...mmm! (Must...resist...gas!) Then, the J-2503 forces them to open out mouths by stomping on our heroes several times. Unfortunately, it worked, so they (including the BT-2504 and the T-5001) faint and fall to the ground. J-2503: This is working great! Right, Wa-2503?! WA-2503 Yes! (Manical laugh) J-2503: I designed the laughing gas to only affect everyone, but not us! 1 month later, the laughing gas stops, and our heroes wake up, only to find out that all 50 states have become a dystopia, all thanks to the J-2503 and the Wa-2503. Everything is in ruins, and of course on fire. T-5001: We failed miserably. We've been defeated. BT-2503: No! There's still hope! We can still do it! T-5001: Wait a second...why was I knocked out...if I can't breathe in the laughing gas? The T-5001 flies into the air in a rage. T-5001: SQUADALA MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!! BT-2504: I'm getting revenge. Now. T-5001: Likewise! The other Undefeatables have disappeared. T-5001: Hey, where's everybody else? Meanwhile, the J-2503 is destroying the remains of Gotham City. J-2503: Mua-ha-haaaaa! I'll raze this entire town, and there isn't a single thing you can do about it! Meanwhile still, the Wa-2503 is destroying Metropolis. WA-2503: Wa-ha-haaaaa! I've teleported Superman to WaPo World, which is covered in darkness and has a red sun! Nobody can stop me now! The BT-2504 steps in. BT-2504: Stop. Right. There. You shall stop. WA-2503: Why should I?! I defeated you! BT-2504: No. This ends here. Why? The Wa-2503 punches the BT-2504, but misses. He starts reasoning while fighting. BT-2504: Because you stink at everything. As the BT-2504 is reasoning with the Wa-2503, he grows its size to match the J-2503's. BT-2504: You, sir, are a failure. Still reasoning, the BT-2504 roundhouse kicks the Wa-2503's face several times. BT-2504: And you deserve to die. As the BT-2504 winds up a final attack, the Wa-2503 teleports behind him and roundhouse-kicks him in the head. WA-2503: Why should I be berated by a weakling like you? The Wa-2503 transforms one of its arms into an ion cannon, shooting at the BT-2503. WA-2503: Your entire crew was decimated by a lowly, mortal government worker! The Wa-2503's eyes flash green. WA-2503: Plus, according to my files, you were enslaved by Meta Ridley and killed in the process before being revived! Regardless, what kind of Undefeatable dies after being enslaved by a mere space pirate?! BT-2504: Die already! The BT-2504 teleports above the Wa-2503 and grabs him. WA-2503: Hey! What are you doing?! BT-2504: Doing what must be done. Now. The BT-2504 proceeds to throw the Wa-2503 into the ground. WA-2503: Y--you actually caught me off guard! Where did you learn to do that? BT-2504: Not telling. The BT-2504 pulls out Batman's EMP gun and shoots the Wa-2503. It is paralyzed. Suddenly, the T-5001 teleports in. T-5001: FINISH HIM! The T-5001 summons a giant fist that rips out the Wa-2503's core and throws it into the Sun. T-5001: FATALITY. BEYOND REPAIR. (Grinning) I love this job. BT-2504: Let's destroy the J-2503 once and for all. Now. T-5001: Of course! Then we can look for the Men in the Suits. The two robots teleport into the demolished Gotham City, where the J-2503 is wreaking havoc. The T-5001 makes him disappear, but he re-appears in his normal size. J-2503: Think you can destroy me with all this bravado?! Not this time! I've got a weapon for you! The J-2503 pulls out Jar Jar Binks, who starts laughing and talking everywhere. JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa hate JB! Mesa Like it when you start liking me! Then, our heroes cover their ears to protect them from having themselves literally explode. BT-2504: Aah! Please stop it already! J-2503: Once you explode, I'll be free from you idiots! (Manical laugh) JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa like CGI! The BT-2504 kicks Jar Jar Binks, injuring the J-2503 and killing Jar Jar Binks. T-5001: Finally. This earsore is gone. Now let's get moving! The two robots fly into action, just as the J-2503 begins to copy the T-5001's data. J-2503: You won't defeat me this time... The T-5001 begins to surround the J-2503 with its trademark green energy, but the J-2503 teleports behind the T-5001 and kicks it in the head. T-5001: Ow! Hey, you're actually learning! (Thinking) Can't let this drag out much longer. The longer this thing keeps fighting, the more dangerous it gets! J-2503: Too late! The J-2503 atomizes the T-5001, causing it to splash to the ground and coagulate into a puddle of goo. The puddle begins to sink into the ground as the T-5001's voice is heard from within. T-5001: Here it comes... The planet begins to crack audibly. T-5001: My FINAL FORM! J-2503: Still can't defeat me?! The Final Form, having become a planet-sized robot that actually is the planet, moves out of orbit to catch the J-2503 in one of its cracks. It then slams shut, leaving the J-2503 trapped in the planet's crust. J-2503: Hey! What are you doing?! T-5001: YOU HAVE BEEN SEALED DEEP WITHIN THE PLANET'S CRUST. YOUR BODY WILL SLOWLY HEAT UP AND YOU WILL BE MELTED ALIVE. The J-2503 immediately teleports far out of the T-5001. Now, only the BT-2504 can defeat the J-2503. T-5001: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! BT-2504: Not on my watch. The BT-2504 and the J-2503 get into another time chase, this time being around the 90's and around 2000. Meanwhile, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson are on the set of the Hogwarts Train scene of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer (Philosopher)'s Stone. Chris Columbus is directing the movie. CHRIS COLUMBUS: Okay, action. EMMA WATSON: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost- The J-2503 smacks into Chris Columbus, knocking him over. CHRIS COLUMBUS: Ow! DANIEL RADCLIFFE: Chris, are you okay? CHRIS COLUMBUS: Fine, fine. In fact, I... The BT-2504 smacks into Chris Columbus as well, knocking him over once again. BT-2504: Sorry! The other one did it, but he didn't apologize. RALPH FIENNES: Hey, what's going on over here? (Seeing the knocked-over Chris Columbus) Oh. Man, if I ever see the guy who did that again... BT-2504: That was the Joker. Gotta go now. Bye. RALPH FIENNES: The Joker... The two robots chase each other onto the set of Sonic Adventure 2. SONIC: Woo-hoo! The City Escape theme plays in the background. The J-2503 stops to spray graffiti on the BT-2504 to slow him down. BT-2504: Aah! Stop! J-2503: Never! Then, around February 2010, an angry Chris McLean is working in an asylum known as the "Deletion log". The alphabet letters, Ren and Stimpy, and the Space Ghost are heavily tied up. A crying Drew Pickles, who is holding 2 article pages, is in front of Chris McLean. CHRIS MCLEAN: You're staying here, along with two trashy articles! DREW PICKLES: But- CHRIS MCLEAN: But yourself! Get in there! Now! As Drew Pickles walks into the chamber with cartoon characters and game cartridges, a purple Ninjakoopa, also known as the admin, Purple Ninjakoopa, busts into the asylum. He wields a "Blockhammer". PURPLE NINJAKOOPA: Stop right- Purple Ninjakoopa gets knocked out by the J-2503, running at light speed. The BT-2504, running the same speed as the J-2503's, leaps over. BT-2504: Oh no! That was Purple Ninjakoopa! With him KO'd, this means he will continue wrecking havoc along with The Hater of this Wiki! This means--(Gasp) Everything's starting to disappear! The ground slowly starts being replaced with pitch white squares with green static sightly covering it. J-2503: Yes.... Yes! That's exactly what I wanted! Then, a present Chris McLean, with rocket boots and a pitch black sword, which has the power to delete characters and anything, appears along with The Hater of this Wikia. PRESENT CHRIS MCLEAN: You're right! It's exactly what I wanted! One by one, the articles on the wiki begin to disappear. The list of articles stretches all the way to Evil Guy and Malleo, and is steadily advancing towards Weegee. T-5001: WAIT! IF THE "WEEGEE" ARTICLE DISAPPEARS, OOBOOGLUNK WILL NEVER HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED TO THIS WIKI AND THIS RP WILL NEVER HAVE BEEN WRITTEN! The sky also starts being covered with pure-white squares. Sheets of papers of articles are scattered everywhere. BT-2504: No... This is all wrong! Then, the T-2504's left arm disappears. Plus, the T-5001 begins fading away. BT-2504: Must...fix it! The T-2504 struggles to pull out a time paradox-reverting device. When he was about to activate it, one of the article pages hit his right arm, dropping it far from him. BT-2504: No! Then, a few article pages drop onto the floor. Now, the white squares are everywhere. Panicked, the BT-2504 leaps over the non-white squares and onto the big ground rectangle where the device is on. He runs to it, but his legs disappear, slowing him down. Now, he is 15 feet away from the device. He crawls slowly, as Present Chris McLean grabs the "Weegee" article page. Now, the BT-2504 is 1 cm closer to the device. PRESENT CHRIS MCLEAN: Once you touch that, I'll rip THIS apart, which has the potential to erase everything from existence! When the BT-2504 was about to press the button on the device, Chris McLean rips apart the "Weegee" article. Now, the BT-2504 completely disappears, along with the T-5001, the J-2503 and everyone and everything. Now, it is just pitch white. Nothing is heard as it it just completely silent. Then, it cuts to the BT-2504's time-paradox eraser device and a rocket boot falling from the sky.The device is falling faster than the boot. It finally lands after some seconds. Plus, the boot hits the button, restoring everything and everyone including the J-2503, the BT-2504, Purple Ninjakoopa and Chris McLean. J-2503: What...just happened. You'll still never catch me! OOBOOGLUNK: Hold it! This entire event has utterly shattered a crucial dimensional plane that holds our realities in place! T-5001: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OOBOOGLUNK: The fourth wall! We've utterly broken the fourth wall! B-2504, can you use your time-thingy to rewind time to the beginning of that last time chase? We've got to fix it ASAP. BT-2504: Okay. The BT-2504 pulls out a Blu-Ray remote and sets it backwards, rewinding everything back to when they get to February 2010. PURPLE NINJAKOOPA: Stop right there! This time, both the J-2503 and the BT-2504 leap over him and through the busted wall. J-2503: Mwhahahahah! I'm gonna mess with your origins! T-5001: YOUR TIME-CHANGING TACTICS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, FOR I AM NOT OF THIS WIKI! BT-2504: Eat this, J-2503! The BT-2504 shoots an ion-powered Batarang at the J-2503. He tries to block it, but the T-5001 opens a chasm underneath his feet and distracts him. The ion-powered Batarang hits the J-2503 and fries its circuit-board. J-2503: Aah! Stop it! The J-2503 topples into the chasm and falls straight to the planet's core. Then, the T-5001 closes the chasm as the J-2503 melts alive. J-2503: Nooo! T-5001: HE IS GONE, ONCE AND FOR ALL. NOW, WE MUST FIND SQUADALA MAN AND THE OTHER UNDEFEATABLES. B-2504: Good. T-5001: WAIT. I CAN SEE THE UNDEFEATABLES, FLOATING IN THEIR PALACE ABOVE ME! WHY HAVE THEY NOT BROUGHT THE MEN IN THE SUITS TO JUSTICE? As the T-5001 speaks, he sees Chuck Norris descend from the heavens. CHUCK NORRIS: T, we've vowed not to interfere with mere mortals anymore. The last time we did, it was a disaster. T-5001: YES, BUT IT IS OUR RESPONSIBILITY TO FIX IT! WHERE IS SQUADALA MAN? CHUCK NORRIS: I...don't remember. T-5001: NO...NO!!! The T-5001's scream reverberates through the atmosphere, causing earthquakes and sinkholes to appear across the planet. By now, half the world has been rendered lifeless. CHUCK NORRIS: Yes. Now, you can choose to down-grade and come with us, or you can have your Undefeatable privileges revoked. What'll it be? The T-5001 down-grades into Enerjak. CHUCK NORRIS: Excellent. Then, the T-5001 slaps Chuck Norris across the face with the power of Chaos Energy. A single dust speck on Chuck's face shifts slightly. CHUCK NORRIS: Impossible! I am now exiling you--the real you--to live out the rest of your existence on this ruined UnWorld. If you choose to return to us and vow not to interfere with mortal lives anymore, you shall receive your Undefeatable privileges once again. Otherwise, good-bye. Chuck Norris roundhouse-kicks the T-5001 all the way down to Washington D.C., where the Men in the Suits have fled to the underground catacombs of an ancient monastery. Just before impact, the T-5001 teleports in front of the monastery's door and stops to heal its injuries by using Chaos Energy on a molecular level. T-5001: This is fine. No problem. I still have an army of clones back in the 9th Dimension. One of them will...wait, do I have an army of clones? Or do I have just one? Wait, I have none, right? (Groaning in frustration) This memory-wiping magic is messing with my head! BARACK OBAMA: Umm, what happened to your Undefeatable status? The T-5001 wheels around and sees that Barack Obama has opened the monastery door. T-5001: None of your business. Now, where's Squadala Man? A buzz fills the T-5001's ears as something approaches it from behind. BARACK OBAMA: You should see him in a moment... T-5001: Bull! The T-5001 teleports behind Barack Obama as his own military drone crashes into him and bombs the monastery's doorway. The T-5001 freezes time with Chaos Control. T-5001: No more memory tricks. No more drones. I'm going to find Squadala Man once and for all. (To B-2504) Get over here! I've finally got them! The B-2504 teleports to the T-5001. T-5001: Now, remember: this power won't last forever, so we have to look around quickly. Every time you see Squadala Man, make a mark on your hand. That way, we'll be able to tell how many times he's erased our memory. The B-2504 scans everywhere for Squadala Man. T-5001: See anything? Time unfreezes. T-5001: Check your hand. The B-2504 checks his hand for any search results for "Squadala Man". T-5001: No, no! You should have made a mark on it if and when you... A buzz is heard from above. The T-5001 raises a force field around himself and the B-2504. T-5001: ...Saw him... The entire monastery is racked with explosions as Barack Obama's drones level the monastery by crashing into the T-5001's force field. Then, the catacombs are revealed. T-5001: There they are! The Men in the Suits must be in those catacombs! And remember: if you see Squadala Man, make a mark before you forget you saw him! The B-2504 scans again, this time seeing Squadala Man. He then teleports to him and makes a mark on his hand. Simultaneously, the T-5001 sees Squadala Man and makes a mark on his own hand as well. Several seconds later, the two robots are re-united in an empty room. T-5001: So, did you--''oh...my...God.'' The T-5001 shows the B-2504 his hand, which is dotted with 13 marks. B-2504: Found him. T-5001: Chaos Control! The T-5001 uses Chaos Control on the entire catacombs, freezing time once again. T-5001: Teleport me to him. The B-2504 teleports them behind the catacombs. SQUADALA MAN: You've found me. T-5001: (In an exhausted tone) Why...are you doing this? SQUADALA MAN: It is written. The Undefeatables will fall. T-5001: Not until the End of Days. And the first one to pass will not be me, it will be Batman. The T-5001 glances at the B-2504 and raises a hand apologetically. T-5001: Sorry. That was not meant for your ears. Besides, Godzilla is already technically dead. SQUADALA MAN: His Undefeatable privileges were revoked before he died; he does not count as an Undefeatable. The same...technically...goes for you. The T-5001 takes a step away from Squadala Man. SQUADALA MAN: I have seen the future, the past, the present...I have known that you would fall. T-5001: Well...did you know...THIS?! The T-5001 makes an after-image of itself out of Chaos Energy and teleports behind Squadala Man. The latter tries to cast a spell on the Chaos Energy decoy, but it explodes in his face. Simultaneously, the T-5001 knocks off Squadala Man's turban, which is the source of his magic. B-2504: FINISH HIM! The T-5001 knocks Squadala Man off his magic carpet, traps him in a net of Chaos Energy, and shoots him into space. T-5001: The net wasn't made to last. Watch out above you. Squadala Man falls 100,000 feet, having already been burned by the re-entry heat, when the T-5001 freezes him in a Chaos Energy iceberg. The T-5001 karate-chops the ice into tons of miniscule fragments, offering one to the B-2504. T-5001: Care for some Squadala Man in your martini? B-2504: Sure. The T-5001 creates two martinis with Chaos Energy (non-alcoholic, of course, so the robots won't rust) and hands one to the B-2504 while drinking the other. T-5001: (While slurping) FATALITY. B-2504: Hmmph. Squadala Man? More like Squadala "Idiot"! HILLARY CLINTON: How dare you?! The T-5001 spits out its martini in surprise. HILLARY CLINTON: Nothing so barbaric could possibly come from an Undefeatable. T-5001: Well, actually-- HILLARY CLINTON: That's why I had Gordon Brown hire the best help we could get. GORDON BROWN: Oh, I did not want to be involved in this... A strange sound fills the room as a blue box teleports in. Then, Doctor Who pops out of the box. DOCTOR WHO: These are the guys? (To himself) Oh, that is brilliant! Older than the universe itself! Even older than I am, perhaps! B-2504: Umm... awkward... DOCTOR WHO: Ah, yes! Now, robots are something I'm used to! Here, let me... The T-5001 waves his hand and knocks the blue box and The Doctor over. The Doctor's sonic screwdriver falls out of his hand with a clatter. T-5001: OK, B-2504, it's your turn to exercise. Go to town on him. The B-2504 simply falls onto Doctor Who. DOCTOR WHO: Ouch. GORDON BROWN: My goodness! My goodness! You win. We surrender! HILLARY CLINTON: We do?! GORDON BROWN: We do. T-5001: Very well. Then, I'll be taking my consolation prize. The T-5001 snatches Squadala Man's turban faster than the eye can see. B-2504: What about the Men in the Suits? T-5001: They ran off. The Men in the Suits are fleeing in the background. B-2504: Kill 'em! T-5001: But...that would cause anarchy! We've already killed Obama, so I'm assuming Hillary Clinton will be elected next! B-2504: Oh.....right. T-5001: Wait, but that would mean a resurgence of the Clinton regime. What was I thinking? The T-5001 impales each of the Men in the Suits, starting with Hillary Clinton and ending with John McCain, with a Chaos Spear. T-5001: Much better. Suddenly, Marx appears. MARX: T, Chuck Norris told me to tell you that you should either make the entire world normal again or continue to live in exile. You may have killed Squadala Man, but nothing has been accomplished but carnage. T-5001: Seriously? MARX: That's what he said. The B-2504 whispers to the T-5001's ear that he should repair the world or else he will not get back in the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables and he will be a temporary replacement. T-5001: Wait, you're ''gonna...well, that would be fine. Then again, we're going to need a new President, and I have a feeling you'd do a good job in that department while I'm repairing the world. B-2504: Yes. (''Batman's voice) Actually, I would like to defuse. Batman seperates from the T-2504. Later back at the LAPD... AWPHYSAUR's HOLOGRAM: Alright, T-2504, Harley Quinn is wrecking havoc around this city, so you have to take her down before we're doomed. T-2504: Yes. Meanwhile, the T-5001 is painstakingly rebuilding all the demolished portions of the planet with Chaos Energy. It also manages to re-animate all the people that died. However, its energy is utterly spent. It dies of exhaustion and comes back in its Final Form (inside the planet itself). Meanwhile, Harley Quinn plants C4s in the US Bank tower. BATMAN: Stop right there! Out of nowhere, Batman tackles Harley Quinn. HARLEY QUINN: Think you can stop me?! Harley Quinn kicks Batman off her. BATMAN: Whoooooa! Batman crashes through the window, falling twenty stories down. However, the T-5001 (in its Final Form) manages to stop his fall by making a mountain rise out of the ground. T-5001: THERE YOU GO. NOW, GO GET HER. BATMAN: ...Thanks. An ion cannon blast comes out of nowhere, hitting the ground. Then, it cuts back to Harley Quinn, turning out to be the HQ-2503, with a ion cannon for her right arm. HQ-2503: Think you can destroy me?! Not this time! The HQ-2503 teleports to the Grojband universe. Then, the T-2504 teleports to the T-5001. T-2504: Hey, umm... I just finished repairs on Texas and-- (Sees the HQ-2503 gone) Drat... Meanwhile at the Grojband universe, Trina Riffin had a call from Nick Mallory. TRINA RIFFIN: What's goin' on? Suddenly, there is a giant explosion outside. TRINA RIFFIN: Please tell me I'm dreaming! NICK MALLORY: Nick Mallory says... (Harley Quinn's voice) You're not. Then, Trina Riffin's cellphone transforms into the HQ-2503. HQ-2503: You're mine now. Suddenly, the T-5001 teleports into the building in his Lost God form. It is actually a clone of him, from the 9th Dimension. T-5001: Stop right there! The T-5001 blasts the HQ-2503 with an ion cannon. She dodges it. HQ-2503: Ha! You destroyed my boyfriend, the J-2503. Now the same will happen to YOU! Including the original! T-5001: I'm called an Undefeatable for a reason. The T-5001 teleports into the air and uses his Gravity Punch to destroy everything in a ten-mile radius.The HQ-2503 has survived. HQ-2503: Is that so?! I used trickery! The T-5001 stands in place, motionless. T-5001: (Flatly, raising arms into air) Come at me, brosephine. HQ-2503: Pssh. Like that's going to work and- The HQ-2503's line is cut off as Corey enters the house, wearing rollerblades and safety gear. However, he barely notices the HQ-2503 and the T-5001. COREY: Umm, I just heard a explosion out of nowhere. Oh well, I'm done with taking a break. Time for me to put toilet paper in my sister's bedroom! HQ-2503: Die! As Corey skates to the stairs, the HQ-2503 hopelessly tries destroying him, to no avail. Corey walks upstars, stepping on HQ-2503, but he thinks she is Harley Quinn. COREY: Ouch. Was that Harley Quinn? Oh well. Corey takes off his skates and safety gear and walks into Trina's bedroom. T-5001: I've had it. Time to end this before anyone else gets hurt. While the HQ-2503 is down, the T-5001 blasts her with an Ultimate Annihilator. HQ-2503: Nooo..... T-5001: There. That should be the last of these bootlegs. Now, I'd better find the T-2504 and Batman so we can all be Undefeatables again. Meanwhile, the T-2504 and Batman are partying. Then, the T-5001 teleports in. T-5001: Hey, you guys! We need to go back to the Undefeatable Palace and be promoted to Undefeatable status once again! Cut to Oobooglunk and Marc122. OOBOOGLUNK: Are we going to need a new RP for this? MARC122: Oobooglunk, this RP just finished postproduction. Anyway, no, but I promise not to make Jar Jar Binks abruptly appear out of nowhere. Plus, before we make a new RP, we have to render the whole thing with Vray and then release it online and in theaters. Plus, the next one will be a special 007-themed RP. Cut to the T-5001, who just finished repairs, in the Undefeatables' Palace along with the T-2504. Just then, Chuck Norris arrives. CHUCK NORRIS: Excellent! You are all promoted to Undefeatable status once again. T-5001: Woo-hoo! T-2504: Congratulations! You just made it back in the Undefeatables. Wanna come party at the Titans Tower? I have a new hobby. (Thinking) I'm going to be a secret agent. The end.